Amizade
by Vampira Black
Summary: Lily e James foram os namorados perfeitos por dois anos quando estavam em Hogwarts, até que uma noite mudou tudo isso. Mas uma simples briga não e capaz mudar uma grande amizade e será que essa amizade pode levar novamente ao amor?


"Amizade"

_**"Amizade"**_

**Autora : Vampira Black **

**Gênero : Oneshot**

**Shipper : Lily/James**

**E-mail: **

_**Sipnose: **_

_**Lily e James foram os namorados perfeitos por dois anos quando estavam em Hogwarts, até que uma noite mudou tudo isso. Mas uma simples briga não e capaz mudar uma grande amizade e será que essa amizade pode levar novamente ao amor?**_

Lily estava com o coração na garganta, chorava copiosamente fazia uma semana, exatamente desde quando James Potter decidira terminar o namoro de dois anos sem nem um motivo plausível, ou melhor, ele tinha um queria ser livre para voar e conhecer novas garotas agora que estavam saindo de Hogwarts. Em nenhum desses dias ela não tinha deixado ninguém vê-la chorar, não daria esse gostinho para ele e muito menos para as garotas que eram encantadas pelo moreno.

E agora depois da formatura em sua última noite na escola ele pedia para falar com ela no local que somente os dois conheciam, namoravam, haviam descoberto o amor... Só de pensar nisso seu coração voltava a bater descontroladamente.

- James... - Lily falou baixo entrando no esconderijo secreto dos dois.

- Estou aqui Lily. - falou acendendo algumas velas.

- Nossa impressionante você chegou antes de mim! Que tipo de milagre está acontecendo?

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou irritado.

- Por favor, James eu já me acostumei com os seus atrasos só estava brincando - falou mal humorada se sentando de frente para o maroto.

- Vim aqui para tentar acertar as coisas com você e você já começa cheia de ironias!

- Acertar o que? Pensei que já estava certo que nós não temos mais nada um com o outro. - falou seca, mas se sentindo em frangalhos por dentro.

- Eu sei, mas o Si... - James parou de falar de repente a observando.

- Pode completar o Sirius falou alguma coisa e como sempre você deu ouvido a ele. - Lily falou dando de ombros para ela aquilo não era nenhuma novidade, às vezes ela ficava dias pedindo algo a ele e era somente o Sirius falar uma palavra e pronto tudo estava feito - Eu não me importo mais James, sem contar que o Sirius também é meu amigo.

- Se você não se importa é sinal de que você esqueceu rápido o que sentia por mim. - resmungou.

- Não é questão de esquecer, estou sendo apenas prática coisa que você nunca foi. Mas ande logo o que o Sirius disse?

- Disse que nós todos somos amigos desde que entramos em Hogwarts e que seria burrice se nós nunca mais nos falássemos.

Lily ficou pasma sabia que o amigo não concordava com o término do namoro e que achava James um idiota por ter feito tudo com ela, mas nunca imaginou que ele realmente iria sugerir um absurdo tamanho para James e o pior é que este realmente considerou esta hipótese sem ao menos esperar uma semana completa do término do namoro. Respirou fundo antes de falar tinha que desfazer aquele nós na garganta de qualquer jeito.

- Então primeiro você termina um namoro de dois anos porque quer curtir a vida fora de Hogwarts e depois quer que eu continue sua amiga? - perguntou sem saber se ria ou chorava nunca na sua vida pensou que James fosse tão insensível.

- Não você não está entendendo Lily! - James falou rapidamente, mas estava consciente de que ela havia entendido sua proposta perfeitamente - Olha só estou dizendo que não precisamos nos odiar.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer sobre isso. - Lily falou séria querendo esmurrá-lo a verdade era que sabia que nunca odiaria James Potter.

Dois anos haviam se passado desde aquele último dia de estada e formatura em Hogwarts. Remus estava viajando pelo mundo aprimorando seu conhecimento em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Pedro praticamente tinha desaparecido, Sirius saiu de casa e curtia sua vida de solteirão requisitado, Lily terminava seus estudos como medi-bruxa e trabalhava no Saint Mungus, enquanto James trabalhava com seu pai administrando os diversos negócios da família Potter.

Ainda era muito cedo e já estava arrasada, parou no bar do Tom antes de subir para o seu apartamento se não tomasse alguma coisa bem gelada poderia jurar que sua garganta iria se fechar, aquela noite tinha sido comprida demais para o seu gosto.

- Cerveja há essa hora? - Sirius perguntou sorrindo.

- Eu to arrasada... To virada por causa de um plantão que vai ficar para história, acredita que atendemos até mesmo três trouxas? - Lily perguntou fechando os olhos.

- E como consegue continuar tão linda sem nem ao menos ter dormido? - Sirius perguntou a massageando nos ombros tensos.

- Segredos da profissão. - falou dando uma piscadela marota.

- Se fosse assim toda a população feminina do mundo seria medi-bruxa. - James comentou rindo se sentando junto com os amigos e se pegou fazendo que virara hábito admirar Lily, a Ruiva havia mudado muito naqueles dois anos com certeza estava mais mulher.

- O que foi? - Lily perguntou tomando um gole de cerveja direto do gargalo.

- Nada...

- Nada? Até parece, só tem uma pessoa que te faz acordar a essa hora da manhã. - Sirius comentou se sentando.

- Na verdade eu queria saber quem vai me dar estadia essa noite. - falou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Fugindo do seu pai de novo? - Lily perguntou segurando a risada.

- Fala sério ele se tornou um viciado em trabalho desde que a mamãe morreu e quer me deixar maluco no processo! E eu sei que meus grandes amigos não vão deixar isso acontecer! - James falou sorridente.

- Foi mal tenho um encontro esta noite. - Sirius falou passando a bola para Lily.

- Quero meu apartamento perfeito e sem sinal de mulheres amanhã de manhã. - Lily falou séria.

- Tranqüilo você vai estar lá para me vigiar. - James falou com um sorriso agradecido.

- Não vou não, tenho um encontro essa noite. - falou se concentrando na cerveja sabendo que os amigos a encaravam.

- O que? - James balbuciou quando conseguiu desgrudar a língua do céu da boca.

- Por falar nisso já vou parar casa, tenho que dormir um pouco, pode chegar quando quiser James só não faça muito barulho a senhora Minnie está doente. - Lily falou deixando algumas moedas sobre a mesa - Tchau Six, até amanhã James. - falou sorridente pegando a bolsa e aparatando.

- O que foi isso que acabou de acontecer aqui? - James perguntou atordoado querendo ir atrás dela.

- Isso foi nossa amiga, ou melhor, sua ex-namorada nos contando que tinha um encontro e o caso deve ser sério... - Sirius falou observando a reação de James.

- Explica. - James pediu quase queimando a língua com café.

- É óbvio que a Lily saia com outros caras, mas é a primeira vez que ela diz isso abertamente então deve ser sério.

- E como foi que eu fiquei sabendo disso somente agora?

- Fácil você fechou os olhos para o que não queria ver ou você acha que depois que terminou com a ela e saiu por ai com várias garotas ela ficou em casa quietinha esperando você lembrar dela?

- Você tem razão, ela tem direito a ter a vida dela e eu não tenho motivo nenhum para ficar chateado afinal a Lily é nossa amiga não é verdade? - James falou mais para si mesmo do que para Sirius.

- Exato. - Sirius falou bebendo seu café

James estava nervoso, não tinha visto Lily sair, quando chegou ao apartamento dela somente sentiu o cheiro de seu perfume, só conseguiu dormir quando já estava de madrugada e Lily ainda não tinha voltado, acordou pensando já ser tarde, mas quando olhou no relógio eram apenas oito horas da manhã. Confuso passou a mão pelos cabelos e ouviu um estalo na sala, quando viu Lily estava chegando com os cabelos ruivos revoltos, dentro de um lindo vestido negro que faria qualquer cara babar e saltos finíssimos para acompanhar.

- Uau chegando há essa hora? - James perguntou entrando na sala dando um susto em Lily.

- Uau acordado há essa hora? - Lily perguntou sorrindo vendo o moreno descabelado obviamente tinha acabado de acordar - Eu te acordei?

- Não, acordei alguns segundo antes de você chegar.

- Hum vou tomar um café me acompanha? - Lily perguntou arrancando os sapatos.

- Não sei estou mais interessado em voltar para a cama... - James comentou rindo pensando que preferiria voltar para a cama com ela. - Mas... Vou fazer uma pequena exceção.

- Obrigada. - Lily comentou com um sorriso indo para a cozinha.

- Como ele é? - James não resistiu e perguntou.

- Quem? - Lily perguntou ligando a cafeteira.

- Seu amigo do encontro. - James falou tentando parecer casual.

- Ah o Jason... Ele é muito legal. - falou dando de ombros enquanto esperava a cafeteira fazer aquele líquido precioso.

- Só isso? Legal? Isso não quer dizer nada! Onde se conheceram?

- Ele trabalha no Sint Mungus, é medi-bruxo também já se formou faz quatro anos, estudou em Hogwarts e foi da Corvinal, agora ele trabalha na ala pediátrica. Mais alguma pergunta? - perguntou e James não pode deixar de notar o sorriso em seus lábios, os lábios carnudos que adorava e o levava a loucura e que agora foram beijados por outro cara, tinha vontade de esganar esse tal de Jason - E você o que fez ontem à noite?

- Jantei por aqui mesmo... - e quase me mordi de raiva porque você não estava aqui para jantar comigo pensou - Comi a Lasanha que estava na geladeira.

- Deixei para você mesmo sei que você adora aquilo. - Lily comentou tomando sua xícara de café - Vou dormir um pouco estou exausta até mais tarde James.

- Até... - falou pensando que se ela estava com sono era porque não tinha dormido a noite toda e aquilo era um péssimo sinal não iria conseguir voltar para a cama agora.

Alguns dias depois, os garotos estavam sentados calmamente no bar do Tom tentando se recuperar da ressaca da manhã anterior, quando James sentiu um baque ao ver Lily se aproximando com aquele sorriso brilhante e louro alto a segurando pelos ombros com um sorriso muito satisfeito nos lábios, só de ver a cena sua dor de cabeça piorava consideravelmente.

- Então você é o famoso Jason. - Sirius falou sorridente apertando a mão do rapaz.

- Nossa espero que a Lilian tenha pelo menos falado alguma coisa boa a meu respeito. - o loiro comentou rindo.

- Eu falando bem de você? - Lily perguntou escandalizada - Parece até que você não me conhece, eles já sabem de todos os seus podres!

- Não duvido. E vocês são os amigos de quem ela tanto fala. - Jason comentou simpático na direção de James que parecia uma criança emburrada.

- Espero que sim e se conhecemos bem a Lily você também já conhece todos os nossos defeitos. - Sirius comentou olhando feio para Lily.

- Pois é ela fez esse favor para eu poder parar de ter ciúmes de vocês.

- Ciúmes da gente? - James perguntou finalmente.

- Claro não é sempre que agente começa a namorar uma mulher linda, inteligente e simpática e ela tem dois amigos que não estão interessados nela.

- E quem garante que não estamos? - James perguntou estufando o peito.

- Eu contei tudo para o Jason, não tem porque ele se preocupar com vocês. - Lily comentou piscando um olho.

- A Lilian já deixou bem claro que eu não tenho o que temer e agora que conheci vocês fico mais feliz ainda em saber que todos poderemos ser amigos, afinal não quero dois caras bem apessoados contra mim né!? - Jason comentou brincalhão passando os dedos pelos cabelos sedosos.

- Faz muito bem em se cuidar ela vale ouro. - Sirius falou braçando Lily pelos ombros.

- Eu sei, me desculpem caras, mas já está ficando tarde. - falou sem jeito olhando para o relógio - Vamos Lily?

- Claro. Até garotos. - comentou dando uma piscadela marota sumindo junto com o loiro.

- Nossa aquela frase dele, foi um verdadeiro soco contra o meu ego... - Sirius murmurou rindo.

- Não tem o que temer com agente. Hunf ele não sabe de nada.

- E ele tem Pontas? - Sirius perguntou curioso.

Depois de uma semana, James havia praticamente se mudado para o apartamento de Lily, todos os dias ele estava lá esperando ela chegar ou vendo a Ruiva se arrumar para sair com seu querido Jason. E isso só o deixava cada vez mais furioso, como ela poderia ficar ainda mais linda só para encontrar aquele idiota de cabelos loiros? Ela não podia estar gostando dele de verdade, podia?

- Qual o problema James? Você tem agido mais estranho que o normal ultimamente. - Lily falou percebendo que ele a observava.

- Não é nada. - resmungou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Esta bem. - Lily falou dando de ombros.

- Não, não está nada bem! Eu não gosto nem um pouco desse tal de Jason!

- E quem disse que é pra você gostar? - Lily perguntou rindo - Sem contar que você fala assim porque ainda não o conhece direito, depois de um tempo você vai gostar dele.

- E se isso não acontecer?

- Bem... Eu não vou poder fazer nada por você.

- Nossa que animador. - James falou comum sorriso sarcástico e pensou que já tinha passado da hora para ele tomar uma atitude. - Você vai vir direto para casa hoje a noite?

- Vou sim, consegui me livrar do plantão! - Lily falou animada - Até mais tarde Jay!

Lily chegou em casa exausta e parecia que estava tendo alucinações também a luz da sala estava fraca, o cheiro que vinha da cozinha era tentador e a casa estava toda arrumada, ou estava sonhando ou tinha entrado na casa errada.

- Boa noite Lily. - James falou sorridente entrando na sala.

- James!

- Deve estar cansada vai tomar um banho primeiro depois agente conversa! - James falou a empurrando para o quarto a deixando sem palavras.

Lily tomou um banho quente e aconchegante, sentiu vontade de dormir, mas seu estômago falou mais alto e pensou que devia aproveitar aquele cheirinho incrível, mas queria saber o que estava acontecendo para James estar aprontando aquilo tudo, foi direto para cozinha e encontrou a mesa com luz de velas e um jantar apetitoso a aguardando e logo pensou que aquilo tudo não podia ser para ela.

- Uau o que é isso tudo? Já não disse que não quero garotas no meu apartamento?

- Não vou trazer ninguém aqui.

- Então...

- Fiz um jantar para nós dois. - James comentou sorrindo servindo a mesa.

- O que? Mas para que isso tudo?

- Vamos dizer que é uma forma de agradecer por eu quase ter me mudado para o seu apartamento.

- Nossa, falar obrigado bastava, mas com certeza eu não me importo de comer parece estar uma delícia, quem fez? - Lily perguntou com um sorriso brilhante.

- O meu elfo. - falou sem se intimidar - Falei para ele fazer suas comidas prediletas.

- Obrigada Jay. - Lily falou carinhosa se sentando.

Depois do jantar suntuoso James começou a servir um vinho dos Deus fazendo Lily sentir que flutuava os dois foram para a sala, sentar no sofá e acenderam a lareira que dava um clima ainda mais romântico a toda a cena, Lily estava rindo de alguma coisa quando sentiu algo diferente no ar...

- James, o que...? - falou sentindo as alças de sua blusa descer e James segurar seus ombros.

- Relaxe. - ele disse interrompendo o protesto e começando a massageá-la.

- Não fale para mim relaxar, toda vez que um cara diz isso é porque vai tentar algo que eu não estou a fim de fazer.

- Mas você gostava quando eu fazia isso, não gostava? - falou a beijando no pescoço.

- O que está acontecendo com você essa noite? - Lily perguntou se desvencilhando do moreno que estava com os olhos brilhando.

- Está acontecendo que eu estou me corroendo de ciúmes! - James falou irritado.

- O que?

- Lily depois que nós terminamos há dois anos atrás...

- James, por favor, eu não quero discutir esse assunto. - Lily falou num suspiro cansado.

- O problema é que eu me sinto um idiota Lily! Eu fiquei todo esse tempo fingindo que não me incomodava se nunca mais tocasse em você, quando na verdade, o que quero é ficar com você o tempo todo! - falou tentando convencer a ruiva a sua frente e sabia por experiência que não estava indo pelo caminho certo fez uma pausa e esfregou as mãos no rosto. - Não estou sabendo me expressar direito.

- Desde quando você sabe se expressar de algum jeito? - Lily perguntou tentando rir, não podia suportar mais isso, não depois de tudo que tinha passado para tentar esquece-lo.

- Lily o que eu to tentando dizer é que o que a gente tem é precioso demais para deixar se perder.

- O que nós temos James é uma linda amizade que vem desde a época da escola. - Lily falou se afastando dele.

- Na escola não éramos somente amigos.

- O que começou lá já terminou lá e porque você quis lembra disso logo agora?

- Eu sempre fui um idiota você deveria ter me impedido! - James falou acusador.

- Não sou sua babá e nem iria ficar te prendendo quando não era isso que você queria.

- Eu quero compartilhar o meu futuro com você. Achei que se viesse aqui e lhe dissesse que finalmente percebi que continuo completamente apaixonado por você e sabe-se lá há quanto tempo talvez você se casasse comigo. - James falou lhe segurando a mão delicada.

Sim, agora ela tinha absoluta certeza de que estava tendo alucinações, não deveria ter enxugado com ele aquela última garrafa de vinho. James Potter a pedindo em casamento? Aquilo mais parecia uma piada... Mas a última coisa que sentia vontade de fazer era rir. Sempre fora tolamente apaixonada por ele e quando finalmente estava conseguindo vê-lo como amigo e até mesmo sair com outras pessoas ele soltava uma dessas.

- Jay faz menos de um mês que você terminou com a Maddie e me disse que não era o tipo do cara para casar e ter uma família e filhos lembra? Nada de casa no subúrbio para você. Nem crianças para reclamar e choramingar no seu ouvido.

- Eu estava mentindo é tão difícil assim de acreditar? - perguntou incrédulo - Lily eu só terminei com você porque eu queria saber ser como você, tinha que ser perfeito para

você!

- Do que você está falando agora James? - Lily perguntou cansada e sem acreditar que ele queria conversar agora, essa conversa eles deveriam ter tido a dois anos atrás quando ele a chamará para conversar no esconderijo secreto de onde ela saiu arrasada.

- Você sempre foi tão eficiente e é até hoje, quando vem virada do Hospital parece que acabou de se levantar de uma longa noite de sono e tomou um banho revigorante!

Sempre foi uma aluna modelo. Bonita, elegante, pontual. Na época da escola nunca foi pega fazendo algo errado ou fazendo fofoca ou falando mal de outras garotas, na verdade todas te adoravam!

- Então foi por isso que terminou comigo naquela época? Porque eu não era encrenqueira como você? - perguntou sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Não é só isso, na verdade às vezes eu desejava que você cometesse um erro, apenas um errinho. Um erro numa poção, algo que eu pudesse corrigi-la ou um feitiço que não conseguisse fazer de imediato. Talvez esquecer de colocar as meias pela manhã ou acordar atrasada. Fazer algo que provasse que era humana. Mas você nunca fazia nada desse tipo. Eu só conseguia ver como você era linda e que eu não era nada do seu lado...

- Pois eu fui muito humana quando você terminou tudo comigo, na verdade eu queria ter um coração de pedra naquela época porque nunca na minha vida algo tinha me machucado tanto.

- Eu não pensei que você sentiria tanto, na verdade eu pensei que você nem tinha se importado com toda aquela pose.

- Pois eu me importei e muito. Se eu parecia tão perfeita era porque eu queria ser para você, queria ser tudo para que você não precisasse olhar para outras garotas, mas parece que esse foi meu erro né!? - Lily falou com um sorriso nervoso.

- Você fez aquilo tudo por mim? - James perguntou incrédulo.

- O que você não acha que eu queria ficar mais tempo na cama? Ficava horas pensando em vestir a melhor roupa que pudesse agradar você. Tentando fazer tudo direito nas aulas para que não tivesse que ficar perdendo tempo de noite, para poder ficar aquele tempo com você? Se não foi fácil para você James tão pouco foi para mim. - Lily falou com lágrimas nos olhos e correndo para o quarto.

James não resistiu e foi atrás dela, já tinha aprendido a muito tempo que nunca deveria fazer uma pessoa chorar, Lilian Evans então, jamais.

- O que você quer agora James? - Lily perguntou irritada vendo o moreno entrar no quarto atrás dela.

- Está muito tarde para pedir perdão? - perguntou encolhendo os ombros, ela sabia que ele estava sendo sincero e o pior que estava inseguro, ver James Potter inseguro era como ver Sirius Black desarrumado.

- Aff, James se eu não tivesse te perdoado por ter terminado comigo, com certeza hoje você não estaria aqui.

- Certo, mas eu não estou pedindo desculpas por isso. - falou se aproximando da Ruiva.

- Não? - perguntou, mas na realidade sabia exatamente o que ele ia fazer e não tinha força de vontade o suficiente para impedi-lo.

- Não... - falou a segurando pelo pescoço e saboreando aqueles lábios como queria fazer a muito tempo.

A beijou com todo o desejo que tinha guardado e sentiu que Lily tremia em seus braços, em vez de afastá-lo passou os braços por seu pescoço o aproximando ainda mais dela, afundando seus dedos delicados nos cabelos arrepiados do maroto e foi à vez de James tremer de excitação. Sem agüentar mais a pegou no colo enquanto ela o beijava no pescoço e se jogou com ela sobre a cama macia.

- Bom dia. - James falou sorridente vendo a Ruiva se espreguiçar feito uma gata ao seu lado.

- Meu Deus! - Lily falou no susto puxando o lençol até a altura do queixo.

- Não tenha nada ai que eu não tenha visto ou provado. - James falou com um sorriso safado.

- Não foi um sonho... E eu nem estava bêbada, como eu deixei isso acontecer? - Lily se perguntava passando as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo.

- Lily foi incrível. - James falou querendo abraçá-la até sentir ela se derreter como manteiga.

- É eu sei que foi, mas não deveria ter acontecido! - Lily proferiu a frase que James mais temia ouvir. - James você é meu amigo e meu ex-namorado! Sabe o que vai acontecer agora?

- Você vai dizer que me ama pelo menos a metade do que eu te amo e vai aceitar se casar comigo, ter filhos e se mudar para uma cidade pacata como Godrics Hollow?

- Você não pode estar falando sério! - Jay você nem ao menos me ama! - Lily falou exasperada pulando da cama e pegando o mais rápido que pode o robe de seda que guardava no armário.

- Mas eu te amo! O que eu preciso fazer para provar isso para você? - James perguntou a vendo jogar suas roupas em cima da cama.

- Eu não sei... Juro que eu não sei... - Lily falou com lágrimas nos olhos se refugiando no banheiro.

Dois dias depois no Saint Mungus, Lily tentava esquecer o que tinha acontecido, mas essa não seria nada fácil principalmente com uma enfermeira que acabava de avisar que Sirius a esperava para conversar com ela e ela nem podia inventar uma boa desculpa já que estava em seu intervalo para o almoço e ele sabia disso.

- O James me contou o que aconteceu. - Sirius falou indo direto ao assunto.

- E tem alguma coisa nesse mundo que ele não conta para você? - Lily perguntou ironicamente.

- Até hoje ele não me contou porque terminou com você há dois anos. - Sirius falou enquanto esperava servirem o café.

- Porque seu amigo é um idiota e quer saber eu sou uma idiota também. - Lily concluiu dando de ombros.

- Você já sabia disso quando começou a namorar com ele.

- Eu sei.

- Ta já entendi que você não quer falar dele.

- Nem sei como você adivinhou...

- Deixa quieto, hoje eu vou dar uma festinha no meu apê e vim te convidar.

- Não vai dar Six, já tenho compromisso para essa noite.

- Não é com aquele tal de Jason, é?

- Qual o problema se for?

- Ele não é para você Lily, ele é perfeitinho demais.

- Acho que eu sei quem é melhor para mim Sirius, agora deixa eu ir que o meu intervalo acabou.

- Ta se ele te liberar um pouquinho da uma passada lá, você sabe que não tem hora para acabar.

- Vou ver o que eu posso fazer. - Lily falou dando um beijo na testa do amigo.

Ela queria, mas não podia ir aquela festinha, além de não querer encontrar James, tinha que conversar com Jason, não poderia continuar com ele depois do que tinha acontecido e o pior tinha de admitir não podia continuar com Jason após descobrir que continuava apaixonada por James Potter.

- O que houve? - o senhor de óculos perguntou sem ao menos levantar o olhos do pergaminho.

- Eu sou um idiota, pai? - James perguntou afundado ainda mais na cadeira.

- Às vezes. Por quê?

- Você lembra da Lílian?

- Lílian Evans, aquela Ruiva encantadora que sua mãe adorava e você fez a burrice de terminar o namoro, é essa Lílian?

- Exatamente.

- O que tem ela?

- Eu estou apaixonado por ela.

- Você sempre esteve. - o senhor falou com simplicidade.

- E ela ta namorando um cara que ela acha que é perfeito para ela, mas eu sei que não é. Quem é perfeito para ela sou eu!

- Chega para ela e fala tudo isso que você e falou.

- Eu já fiz isso, só que ela falou que não consegue acreditar em mim e o pior é que eu sei que ela me ama, da pra ver isso naqueles lindos olhos verdes.

- Convença-a, meu filho você errou e vai ter muito trabalho pela frente para ter a confiança dela de novo, mas eu te garanto que vai valer a pena. Ei aonde você vai?

- Começar a minha árdua tarefa! - James falou sorridente sumindo das vistas do pai.

- Pra mim parece que está fugindo do trabalho de novo... - resmungou cansado, mas não pode evitar um sorriso nos lábios.

Lily chegou em casa se sentindo exausta, sabia que Jason gostava dela de verdade e até agora não tinha conseguido se convencer que não fizera uma burrada ao terminar com ele. Afinal estava mesmo terminando com um cara incrível por causa de James Potter? Tinha vontade de jogar a própria cabeça contra a parede, mas tinha que dormir teria um longo dia pela frente.

Quando entrou no quarto levou um susto, James estava dormindo em sua poltrona e tinha várias coisas espalhadas pela cama, quando chegou mais perto notou que eram os presentes que havia dado para ele. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas quando viu aquele bonequinho de pano de cabelos arrepiados com uma vassourinha nas mãos.

- Você me deu ele quando ganhamos a taça de quadribol no terceiro ano, eu me lembro que a Liz deixou escapar que você mesma tinha feito.

- Passei quase um mês costurando até ficar parecido com você. - Lily falou apertando o bonequinho macio.

- Como você sabia que íamos ganhar?

- Eu acreditava em você. - Lily falou sem jeito - E o que é isso? - perguntou pegando uma correntinha dourada com um pingente de J e vários pingentes de vassourinhas.

- Foi o que eu comprei para você, para retribuir o presente que você me deu, mas não tive coragem de te dar. - foi a vez dele ficar sem jeito.

- Eu teria amado. - Lily falou encantada observando as vassourinhas.

- Este aqui você me deu de Natal, quando soube que eu tinha esquecido de comprar o presente da minha mãe. - falou apontando o broche delicado incrustado de pedrinhas coloridas - Foi no quarto ano.

- Eu vi que você estava triste e acabei trocando o seu presente. Eu tinha adorado esse broche...

- Minha mãe também adorava, dizia que ia dar para nora dela... - James comentou rindo - Este aqui foi meu presente de aniversário quando estávamos no quinto ano e já namorávamos. - James falava segurando um porta retrato com a foto do grupo de amigos sorridente fazendo bagunça e acenando enquanto os dois se abraçavam felizes.

- Aqueles foram bons tempos. Eu me lembro que foi uma tortura para bater essa foto, a Liz não queria ficar perto do Sirius, o Remus estava com vergonha da Natalie e a Natalie toda hora queria mudar de roupa...

- É mais ficou perfeita. - James comentou com os olhos brilhando e pegou um novo presente - Este foi no sexto ano, eu me lembro até hoje como você estava linda... - falava admirando um globo de vidro com algumas penas de travesseiro dentro, aquele marcava a primeira vez que haviam feito amor.

- Isso não foi um presente! - Lily falou com as bochechas coradas surpresa por ele ter guardado aquilo.

-Pra mim foi o presente mais maravilhoso do mundo. Era a sua primeira vez.

- Você também me deu um presente incrível, me levou até as alturas... - Lily falou sonhadora.

- No nosso último ano me confortou quando meu avô morreu, fez com que eu me sentisse vivo.

- Você também já tinha me ajudado quando meus pais faleceram... - Lily falou recordando o acidente - Eu poderia ter enlouquecido, mas você sempre esteve ali comigo.

- Até o momento que em vez de ter dar o seu presente de formatura que estava guardando desde o natal, fui um covarde idiota e estraguei tudo.

- Pelo menos ainda somos amigos. - Lily falou feliz por guardarem tantas lembranças boas juntos.

- O seu presente de formatura esta aqui, dois anos atrasado, mas se você aceitasse me faria o homem mais feliz do mundo. - James falou apontando para a caixinha de veludo em cima da cama que Lily pegou com os dedos trêmulos.

Lily abriu a caixa e viu a aliança de seus sonhos, com um diamante nomeio e várias esmeraldas a sua volta, ela sabia aquela era a mesma aliança que admirava quando passeavam em Hogsmeade que de repente havia sumido da vitrine deixando Lily por triste, porque ela a queria tanto e agora sabia que ele tinha comprado, comprado para ela...

- James...

- Ela já está guardada a muito tempo. Mas o que está escrito nunca mudou. - James falou a segurando pela mão.

Lily olhou novamente para a aliança e viu dentro dela que estava escrito "_**L e J amor Eterno"**_. Ela sentiu as lágrimas correrem livremente pela sua face.

- E então vai fazer ela voltar para o fundo de um armário escuro, triste e solitário?

- Nem em sonhos! - Lily falou rindo - Ela precisa de calor humano!

- Então Lilian Evans... - James falou se ajoelhando - Você aceita se casar comigo, se mudar para o subúrbio e ter um monte de filhos?

- Sim, sim e sim! - Lily falou se jogando nos braços dele.

- Ótimo porque já tem uma casa em Godrics Hollow nos esperando, um sogro ansioso te esperando com os braços abertos e um amigo em comum já se candidatou para ser padrinho do nosso casamento.

- Isso tudo? - Lily perguntou risonha.

- É claro que antes disso tudo acontecer você vai ser toda minha! - falou a beijando apaixonadamente.

_**...Fim...**_

_**Eu sei, eu sei, eu não aprendo, vou fazendo coisas novas em vez de terminar as antigas, mas pelo menos essa já está terminada... rsrsrs Espero que tenham gostado!!**_

_**Acho que só vou escrever shortfics agora, quem sabe...**_

_**Beijos**_

_**Vampira Black**_

**...**


End file.
